Maybe, because Love
by ika.zordick
Summary: They say "Love is Blind" and Oh Baby, You're so Blind. Hanya kata itu yang bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun untuk mengungkapkan kebejatan Hyungnya. KyuHyuk, slight KiHun/KiHyuk


**Maybe, because Love**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee HyukJae, Kim Kibum and Other **

**Summary: They say "Love is Blind" and Oh Baby, You're so Blind. Hanya kata itu yang bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun untuk mengungkapkan kebejatan Hyungnya.**

**Rated: T (aman)**

**Disclaimer: Tetap ini FF saya, dan Kibum selalu ingin saya miliki! #JDEER**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Bum!Player!antagonist, tidak suka, silahkan tutup. Tidak ada crack dalam kamus saya, karena semua pair adalah pure dalam kamus ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

**Inspiration : That XX- G'Dragon**

Cho Kyuhyun POV.

Sekali lagi, aku berdecih. Ku tatapi semua orang yang menatap lapar namja yang begitu manis di mataku. Sedikit memberikan mereka deathglare ala Cho Kyuhyun yang mengerikan kurasa tak masalah. Aku menyeringgai puas saat mereka menunduk menelan ludah gugup saat mereka sadar, mereka harus melangkahi mayatku dahulu sebelum menatapi 'seorang' yang ku klaim dalam hatiku adalah 'milikku'.

PLAAAKK...

"WADOOWWW" aku terpekik sakit saat merasakan sebuah kamus tebal bahasa Inggris menghantam kepalaku dengan begitu indahnya. Membuatku menatap sang pelaku manis yang menatapku kesal—si manis yang selalu menggetarkan hatiku meski aku benci dengan hobbynya menimpukkan kamus tebal bahasa Inggris ke kepala yang berisi otak jenius ini.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatapku dengan mata nyalang. "Bagaimana aku bisa laku jika kau terus mengusir keberuntunganku, Cho Kyuhyun—ssi" selalu saja begini. Ahh—kau sungguh bodoh Lee HyukJae. Bahkan amat sangat bodoh.

Aku menatap wajahmu, dan kau makin mengerucutkan bibirmu lucu. Aish... bisakah aku berteriak dan mengatakan kau membuatku ingin menerjangmu sekarang juga? Kurasa itu tak mungkin, Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun selain itu bukan imagemu, dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai yah—Sahabat!

"Kyu~" Eunhyuk mendumel lagi. Ayolah—aku lelah mendengar ocehan soal dirimu yang tak laku. masih ada aku, percayalah! Meskipun ribuan wanita ataupun lelaki di dunia ini mencintaiku, perhatianku, harapanku dan cintaku hanyalah tertuju untuk dirimu seorang. "Hy~ HyukJae—ssi, kau punya waktu jam 12 ini?" seorang lelaki yang tak kukenal mendekat.

Aku menatap nyalang sang namja berwajah ikan ini. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku, wajahnya terbilang tampan dan cukup manis. Ahh—aku ingat dia, dia Lee Donghae si tuan opera yang menjadi pangeran fakultas seni dari jurusan seni gerak. "Hii~" aku menyeringgai saat melihat wajahnya yang pucat saat melihat tatapan pergi—atau—kubunuh dariku.

Wajah Eunhyuk selalu memerah. Ia mendapatkan ajakan kencan—lagi. "Tentu saja a—", aku cepat memotong kata-kata Eunhyuk. "Dia punya jadwal jam 12 nanti teman, kurasa kau harus mencobanya lain waktu" ucapku cepat sambil menatap IPAD di tanganku. Memberikan jadwal Eunhyuk yang tertata rapi di sana. Donghae cengo seketika, begitu juga Eunhyuk yang sudah menundukkan wajahnya.

Hmm, sepertinya aku menghancurkannya—lagi. "Baiklah, kurasa lain kali saja" lelaki itu nyengir polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kurasa tak gatal. Hei, dilihat dari rambutnya, Lee Donghae tipe yang peduli dengan penampilannya dan pastilah ia pergi ke salon tidak kurang dari seminggu sekali setidaknya hanya untuk keramas kan?

Setelah lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan meja kami. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, ku sumpal telingaku dengan tisu yang memang tersedia di setiap meja dikantin kampus ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, kasihan sekali mereka harus menjadi korban. Ckckck... maafkan aku wahai orang-orang yang tak ku kenal. Batinku berteriak meminta maaf.

"SIALAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MENGACAUKAN KENCANKU LAGI!" teriaknya dengan suara menggelegar memenuhi kantin. Aku menatapnya malas, dan mencabut sumpalan kertas di telingaku. "Kau memang ada jadwal setelah ini Eunhyuk—ah" belaku santai menunjukkan IPAD ku yang berisi jadwal kuliahnya.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Berapa kali aku harus mendatangi peramal untuk mencarikan jodohku? Berapa kali aku harus meminta jimat sampah ini pada ahli jimat agar aku bisa menemukan lelaki yang mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya? Berapa kali aku harus berdoa siang malam, agar aku bertemu seseorang yang bisa memberikanku kehidupan layaknya anak muda?" ocehnya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya kudengar. Baiklah—harus kuakui aku tak pernah bosan mendengar suaranya, tapi aku cukup muak dengan ocehannya yang tak jelas soal orang yang akan bisa mencintainya. Hei... dia tidak jauh darimu, Hyuk! Dia disini.. aloha... kau lihat?!

"Hei.. dia tak cukup baik untukmu?"

"Selalu itu yang kau katakan? Sejak kita duduk di bangku SD, seluruh namja yang mendekati kau bilang tak cukup baik untukku! Yang mana yang cukup baik untukku, Kyuhyun—ssi! Bedebah kau!" dia mulai memakiku. Sudah biasa. "Sialan! Kau tak lihat, itu Lee Donghae yang tampan dan kau membuatnya membatalkan janji denganku! Aku bersedia bolos seminggu jika hanya untuk kencan untuknya"

"Ya.. ya.." oke.. aku mulai bosan jika dia harus membahas pria lain dalam ocehannya demi menasehatiku yang tak tahu diri ini. "Hentikan sikap kekanakanmu itu Cho!" dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau sahabatku, tapi kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi aku. Aku ingin mempunyai KEKASIH!"

"ARGGHHHH!" dia menjerit frustasi kemudian dan menggebrak meja kantin. Membuat seluruh mahasiswa di kantin ini enggan melirik kami. Ya.. aku sudah memperingatkan mereka, jika ada yang berani melihatku saat Eunhyuk mengamuk maka aku takkan sungkan membuat nasib perkuliahannya tidak cukup lancar. "Hah! Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki jadwalku? Bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan setiap ajang pendekatanku dengan orang lain? Kau sangat senang membullyku? Aku pergi!" pekiknya seperti biasa untuk terakhir kali meninggalkanku yang hanya menggedikkan bahu tak peduli.

Ya begitulah aku. Karena aku memang tak terlalu peduli dengan ocehannya. Hanya satu yang kupedulikan. Sejak duduk di bangku SD hingga saat ini, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai seorang Lee HyukJae yang menganggapku sebagai sahabat.

"Sh*t" makiku entah pada siapa. Aku bangkit dari kursi kantin, memakai ranselku dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Pukul 10 tepat, itu artinya aku akan ada jam sekarang, tapi ayolah~ kau percaya dosen itu akan berada on time di tempat tepat jam 10? Jika aku? Tentu saja aku tak percaya, karena menurut perkiraanku mereka akan melonggarkan waktu sekitar 15 menit yang artinya mari bersantai sejenak.

Ada yang bertanya siapa aku?

Aku? Hanya seorang mahasiswa di Seoul University, anak dengan marga 'Cho' di depan namaku 'Kyuhyun'. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan 'Cho' atau 'Kyuhyun' dengan embel-embel yang menurutmu pantas. Jangan memanggilku 'Kyu' jika kau merasa tidak terlalu mengenalku, karena aku takkan menoleh dan merasa kau tak sedang memanggilku.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, aku mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen Bisnis, Fakultas Ekonomi yang artinya aku salah seorang mahasiswa yang punya dompet tebal dan otak jenius karena menghuni salah satu fakultas yang bagaikan serum mobil di bagian parkirannya. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan apapun, bahkan aku sering membolos di jam perkuliahanku jika saja 'Ayahku' tidak mengancam akan menarik segala fasilitas hidupku jika itu terjadi.

Maka jadilah, seorang Cho Kyuhyun, anak yang patuh pada orang tua dengan nilai luar biasa yang mendapatkan gelar 'usil' tak terbendung lagi. Usil bukan berarti aku peduli, aku hanya peduli pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'dia'. Jika tidak, kau takkan pernah menemukan wajahku atau mendengar namaku se universitas ini.

Ada yang bertanya siapa dia?

Siapapun pasti bisa menebakkan? Klise sekali! Dia Lee HyukJae, korban pembulianku sejak aku duduk di bangku SD yang menjadi sahabatku sampai saat ini. Sebenarnya amat sederhana, aku yang notabenenya seorang yang gengsian takkan pernah mengatakan 'cinta' pada si namja manis yang selalu menyita perhatianku sejak di bangku SD tersebut. Jadilah aku yang selalu tetap membulinya agar tak ada satupun yang dapat mengambilnya dariku dan aku yang terus dengan hidup melangsa karena tak mendapatkannya juga.

Tragis...

Tapi setidaknya aku punya usaha. Bukan seperti FF genre romance yang hanya menatapnya dari jauh. Tersenyum untuknya dan membiarkannya bahagia selamanya dengan sosok pangeran impiannya dan ikut tersenyum deminya. Oh.. GOD! Itu terdengan sinetron, bukankah begitu?

Aku... takkan menangis dalam diam. Aku hanya perlu menggunakan segalanya untuk mencegahnya menjadi milik orang lain. Kemudian membiarkannya jatuh kepelukanku karena terlalu lelah mencari orang yang cocok dengannya. Bukankah itu terdengar sempurna? Ya... kau memang jenius Cho!

Berjalan melintasi taman kecil yang memang merupakan jalan lain demi menyingkat waktu menuju fakultas ekonomi sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Aku menghirup udara siang itu dalam, merasakan aroma bunga musim semi memenuhi paru-paruku. Aku kemudian membuka mataku saat aku menemukan sosok yang begitu ku kenal. Hah~

Helaan nafasku takkan menyadarkannya dengan kegiatan gilanya. "HOI!" aku sengaja memanggilnya. Jika aku memang iseng, aku akan mengambil smartphoneku dan memotret beberapa adegan ciuman panasnya dengan salah satu pacar di taman kampus. Ini akan menyenangkan, dia tidak akan di tandai sebagai 'anak teladan' oleh keluarga lagi.

Dia melepas pungutan bibirnya di bibir namja tampan terkesan imut dihadapannya. Ia merapikan letak kaca matanya dan menatapku datar. Tak seberapa lama kemudian ia tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Hei... Kyunnie~" dia satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh dan unik itu.

Apakah dia masih kokoh dengan pendiriannya bahwa aku adalah adik perempuannya? Dasar orang gila!

Aku melirik malas pada namja yang menjadikan mata indahku ini terdustakan. "Hy" sekedar berbasa-basi, aku mengucapkan salam. "Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun sunbae" sapanya ramah. Dia membungkuk dalam, sepertinya ia berniat menarik hatiku untuk mendapatkan hati si gila ini. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis, menatap tajam pada si 'gila' atau lebih tepatnya si 'brengsek'.

"Kau pergilah ke kelasmu Sehunnie~, hyung akan mengunjungimu nanti" oh So Sweet sekali. Kenapa aku tidak belajar dari si 'brengsek' ini saja soal pernyataan cinta agar aku bisa mendapatkan hati Eunhyuk dan mengakhiri kisah ini dengan 'bahagia selamanya' layaknya kisah dongeng atau film picisan yang terus bersambung berjenis romance vampire.

Dia tersenyum lembut, dan melambai pada sang hooboe. Baiklah itu hooboeku di fakultas Ekonomi. Ternyata virus cintanya sudah menjalar sampai fakultas Ekonomi rupanya. Kukira masih tertahan di hukum. "Pacar barumu?" tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Hmm" dia bergumam, dia memang tipe yang tak banyak bicara namun menghanyutkan orang dengan senyuman simplenya. "Maksudku koleksi barumu?" aku memperjelas pertanyaanku.

"Begitulah" ujarnya asal. Itu terbukti dari dia membuka kacamata yang menutupi wajah serigalanya. Meski harus kuakui dia dengan wajah serigalanya itu tampak lebih tampan. "Kau bolos hyung?" susah mengakuinya, tapi inilah kebenarannya. Dia hyungku, meski dari ayah yang berbeda. Kami berasal dari ibu yang sama.

"Hanya bosan di kelas, aku memanggil Sehun untuk menemaniku. Dia anak yang maniskan?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Semua namja di matamu manis, dia tampan hyung" aku memberikan argument, sedikit tidak suka juga karena si Sehun itu sepertinya mengetahui wujudku (?) itu artinya ia akan menggangguku saat ia tahu si 'brengsek' ini memiliki banyak simpanan selain dirinya.

"Begitukah? Aku akan memutuskannya nanti. Hei.. kau sendiri sedang bolos?"

"Karenamu, beruntunglah aku memiliki alasan sekarang" dia terkekeh mendengarku. Kami memang terbilang cukup akrab. Setidaknya dia selalu meluangkan waktunya disaat kedua orang tua kami tidak ada di rumah. "Baiklah, kurasa daddy akan mentolerir itu"

"Dia terlalu percaya padamu hyung, kapan kau akan mengganti namamu menjadi Cho?"

"Kau seperti mommy bertanya tentang hal seperti itu, kan sudah sangat jelas ketika aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang kuinginkan, Kyunnie~"

Aku mengangguk mengerti, dia memang orang yang beridealisme kebebasan adalah hidupnya. Mungkin sedikit berbeda denganku, idealismenya itu selalu benar dimata orang lain dengan wajah tampan dan berwibanya sedangkan aku idealisme itu dianggap sebagai 'keonaran'. Bukankah dunia ini amat tidak adil.

"Ah... baiklah aku duluan! Aku ada kencan setelah ini, bye" dia kembali memasang kacamata berbingkai putihnya. Berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Aku hanya menopang daguku dan menatap kepergiannya. Tidakkah dia berpikir dia teralalu dingin untuk di kategorikan sebagai seorang playboy?

Ada yang bertanya siapa si 'brengsek' itu?

Dia hyungku dari ayah yang berbeda. Namanya Kim Kibum. Orang dengan IQ yang melebihiku, dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih tampan dariku tapi tetap saja lebih mempesona aku. Dia anak baik di depan keluarga dan menjadi brengsek saat menghadapi dunianya sendiri.

Dia seorang mahasiswa psikologis. Oleh karenanya tidak usah terlalu bingung jika dia seolah bisa menebak pikiranmu dan memerangkapmu dalam nuansa canggung. Yah... dia dapat membuat orang merasa senang dan tenang bersamanya. Seolah itu bakat alami, ia sudah memiliki itu sebelum dia menjadi mahasiswa psikologis dua tahun yang lalu.

%ika. Zordick%

Berawal dari awal musim panas. Dia—Kibum yang luar biasa menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan membolak balik buku psikologis tebal di kamarnya. Jangan terlalu khawatir, satu hal yang kuyakini, Kibum takkan pernah keluar dari kamarnya kecuali untuk makan, berkencan dan kuliah. Aku heran mengapa rambutnya masih bertahan dengan rambut hitam legam meskipun ia menjadi kutubuku sepanjang hidupnya.

Setidaknya—kau tahu aku bisa nyaman meninggalkan sang 'kakasih' tertundaku di kamarku hanya sekedar untuk meminta para pelayan rumah untuk menyiapkan dua gelas minuman dingin untuk kami berdua. Aku memang sengaja mengundang seorang eunhyuk ke rumahku. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkan calon rumahnya kelak.

"Wah.. kau hebat mempunyai rumah yang amat besar seperti ini" kata-kata takjubnya membuatku tersenyum riang. Bukankah dia begitu amat sangat manis dan polos? Hah~ betapa sempurnanya hidupmu Cho Kyuhyun?

Ya... sebelum aku memasuki kamarku, menemukan suara indahnya tertawa dengan riang dengan seseorang yang selalu kuhindarku untuk tak bertemu dengannya. "Ah~ benarkah HyukJae—ssi, seni terdengar menyenangkan"

Brengsek! "Tentu saja, aku amat suka menari dengan alunan piano lembut sebagai pengiringnya, Kibum—ssi" kenapa aku bisa lupa dia mempunyai sensor pengidentifikasi namja manis? Ahh! Dan Eunhyuk tidak berjarak kurang dari satu kilometer untuk selamat dari sensornya tersebut.

Dia mengambil minuman yang kubawa untukku dan Eunhyuk membuatku melotot tajam padanya. "Kau memang sangat perhatian pada hyungmu ini, Kyunnie. Hei.. aku tak tahu kau punya sahabat yang begitu manis, kenapa tak memperkenalkannya padaku?"

Jika aku boleh memaki, aku ingin menjerit 'Oh... Kibum Sh*t, kau pikir aku bisa memperkenalkan calon kekasihku ini pada sialan sepertimu kemudian memusnahkan seluruhnya impianku?'

Wajah Eunhyuk sontak memerah, dia menunduk demi menyembunyikan rona merah itu. Hiks... itulah yang dari dulu ingin kulakukan, membuatnya merona merah karena ulahku. Tapi kenapa Kibum yang baru mengenalnya tak sampai 3 menit yang lalu sudah berhasil membuat sang pujaan hatiku ini seperti ini. Aku sudah mengenalnya 13 tahun sodara-sodara. 13 tahun!

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu, Kyunnie? Kenapa kau tidak meminta satu gelas minuman lagi agar kau bisa bergabung dengan kami" Kibum mulai argumennya lagi. Oh... harus kuakui sekali lagi aku kalah pintar dari saudara beda ayahku ini. Izinkan aku mengumpat, Tuhan!

%ika. Zordick%

"IMWOYA?" pekikku. Harus kalian garis bawahi, aku baru saja memekik. Hal yang amat sangat jarang ku lakukan, bahkan nyaris tak pernah ku lakukan. Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya, kesal dengan pekikanku yang mungkin akan merusak gendang telinganya. "Apa-apaan kau Kyu? Kau membuat telingaku sakit?"

Baiklah,... dialog itu sudah kutebak sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ya... baiklah dialog yang selanjutnya juga sudah kutebak. "Aku sungguh sudah jadian dengan Kibum hyung. Astaga... dia amat tampan saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku, terkesan simple hanya saja harus kuakui begitu romantis" aku hampir saja mematahkan sumpit di tanganku, jika saja Eunhyuk tak kembali memekik girang.

"Dan kau tahu, dia seorang mahasiswa psikologis dan dia memainkan piano dengan sangat hebat demiku agar aku bisa menari dengan alunan piano itu. Dia pasti bekerja keras untuk belajar memainkannya"

Eunhyuk—ah, apakah kau tahu Kibum itu sudah bermain piano sejak usianya bahkan belum genap satu tahun. Dia bahkan sudah bisa kau sejajarkan dengan pianis dunia jika soal bermain. "Kau tahu Kyu?"

"Aku tidak tahu" responku malas.

"Kekasihku itu memasakkanku pudding strawberry. Oh.. Tuhan, dia sangat peduli padaku" Eunhyuk seolah sedang bersenandung. Kibum tak memasaknya untukmu, dia hanya tinggal menyuruh koki-koki hebat di dapur demi segelas puding yang tak berarti itu. Aku tahu kebohongannya yang lain. Jangan bilang dia akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu suatu hari nanti dan memberikanmu anak bagaimanapun caranya.

"Dia juga mengatakan dia akan menjadi suami yang baik untukku dan memberikanku anak suatu hari nanti, bagaimanapun caranya"

Sh*t! Aku bahkan tahu dia sangat membenci anak kecil. Dia akan membungkuskan kau anak macan yang menjadi hewan pavoritnya untuk menggantikan anak yang ia janjikan. Ku jamin itu! "Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bilang dia akan memetikkan bintang untukmu?"

"Ah... dia juga mengatakan itu, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Tuhan... itu bahkan gombalan kuno abad sembilan belas ketika Jack The Ripper masih dengan eksisnya memutilasi para wanita tuna susila. "Dengar HyukJae dia itu bukan lelaki yang baik"

"HUWOOO! Kau lihat ini Kyu! Dia mengirim sms untukku. Dia ingin bertemu denganku sekarang, dia sudah memastikan jadwalku kosong setelah ini. Ah... dia sungguh pintar, membuatku tak bisa menolaknya" kau berteriak kegirangan.

"Bukankah jika kau punya alasan untuk menolaknya kau takkan melakukannya?" aku berbicara lirih. Kumohon, tolaklah dia demi aku. Putuskan dia sekarang Lee Hyuk Jae! "Itu kau tahu, you think so smart baby Kyu. Ok... dari mana aku harus memulai kencan hari ini?"

Bahkan, lidahku kelu untuk memperingatkanmu lagi. Senyuman itu seolah membuatku hilang kendali untuk tak membuatmu terluka dan membuatmu menjauh dari kebahagiaanmu. Apakah kisahku akan seperti FF romance sederhana dengan berakhirnya aku bunuh diri untuk membiarkanmu bahagia bersamanya?

Oh.. betapa sialnya Kibum tiba-tiba muncul di dalam pikiranku dan mengatakan "Kurasa harusnya begitu, Kyunnie~"

"Kau boleh memulai darimanapun, asalkan jangan diakhiri dengan berdua di hotel" aku mencoba menggodamu sekali lagi. Berharap kau mengerti betapa aku kecewa, kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku yang menunggumu selama tiga belas tahun ini, Hyukkie.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kyu..." aku tersentak saat kau memanggil namaku. Aku mendongak dan menemukan kau dengan gummy smile yang selalu berhasil membuatku ikut turut tersenyum bersamamu. "Apa kau menungguku lama?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan memesankan beberapa makanan yang memang menjadi makanan langgananmu di kantin kampus. Ku topang daguku, menatapimu dalam diam mungkin menjadi hobiku sekarang. Tahukah kau, Eunhyukkie kau jauh lebih indah sekarang. Kau bahkan menjadi sangat pintar dalam berdandan.

Bukan demi aku kan?

Melainkan demi si bajingan yang selalu menyakiti dirimu di belakang.

"Hei.. Kyu, kurasa kau menjadi lebih pendiam sekarang. Ada apa denganmu?" aku tertawa kecil. Kuacak surai pirang lembutmu, menumpukan tatapanku agar bola mata ini tepat jatuh di retinamu. Aku ingin kau melihat ketulusanku, cintaku jauh lebih besar dari cinta mu pada bajingan itu. Ahh! Hatiku bahkan sakit menamai hyungku sendiri dengan bajingan. Meskipun itu menjadi hobi lainku sekarang.

Aku kembali teringat kemarin, saat dia pulang larut. Salahmu yang selalu memandangi cincin yang tersemat di jari manis kananmu itu, membuatku teringat kembali betapa bejatnya calon suami sekaligus bajingan yang selalu ku kutuk dalam hatiku karena merebutmu dariku. Dia membawa lelaki lain ke kamarnya. Aku bisa melihat dia tak memakai cincin yang seharusnya menjadikan jaminan tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya lagi darimu.

Jujur, aku tak mempercayainya. Aku bahkan tak mau percaya. Kukira dia serius dengan bertunangan denganmu dan mengakhiri masa muda gilanya. Tapi aku salah, dia masih si Kibum yang dulu. "Eunhyuk—ah, Kibum tidak mem—" kata-kataku kembali terpotong saat kulihat kau dengan cerianya kembali memujanya dengan senyuman indahmu.

"Satu hal yang terpenting dari semua itu Kyu" aku hanya diam sampai kau menyelesaikan kegiatan makanmu sambil terus mengoceh tentang Kibum. Aku bisa menebak dialogmu selanjutnya, "Kau mencintainya" aku memotong kata-katamu yang kau sambut dengan anggukan antusias yang membuatku tersenyum getir.

"Dia memang sempurna Kyu"

"Ya... dia sempurna" balasku.

%ika. Zordick%

"DIA BAJINGAN LEE HYUKJAE!" entah keberanian dari mana aku membentakmu. Mengatakan kenyataan yang tersimpan selama ini—meledak begitu saja bagaikan bom nuklir yang terbentuk akibat pemikiran rumusan sederhana Einstein. Kau membatu, menatapku tak percaya.

Oh—Tuhan, kenapa aku begitu lemah atas tatapan itu? Mengapa aku seolah tak berdaya saat matamu meredup dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening yang berarti 'terluka'. Kau terisak meninggalkanku yang sibuk menenangkan hatiku yang seolah terobek-robek dengan sadisnya. "Maafkan aku!" hooboeku—Oh Sehun menatap tak mengerti antara aku dan Eunhyuk.

Ini salahku. Kenapa bisa aku sekeji ini, mengungkapkan kenyataan yang seharusnya tak kukatakan. Lihatlah, aku membuatmu menangis. Aku memang tak pernah melakukan hal yang benar untukmu. "Kau sungguh pacarnya Kibum—ssi?" Kau sekali lagi bertanya pada bocah semester dua yang terbilang polos itu. Dia hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab, terlihat ketakutan dimatanya, jikalau kau marah padanya.

"Maafkan aku sunbaenim. Apakah Kibum hyung melakukan kesalahan pada kalian?" bahkan hooboe ini terkesan sama sepertimu, begitu baik. Apakah memang keberuntungan seorang Kim Kibum dapat memiliki kalian. "Kembalilah ke ruanganmu Sehun—ssi" aku tidak tahan lagi. Sehun membungkuk formal kemudian berlari menuju gedung kelasnya.

Ku tatap dirimu. "Apakah dia sungguh bukan orang yang baik, Kyu?" tanyamu padaku dengan air mata yang membasahi pipimu.

Aku diam, otakku terus memikirkan jawabanya yang pantas untuk pertanyaanmu. Aku jelas tahu jawabannya. 'Sure, you're right'. Lidahku kelu, melihat tatapan memelas darimu. Berharap aku akan memberikan jawaban yang memang ingin kau dengar. Aku mengerti, "Aku merasa itu sungguh salah, pasti ada kesalahan di sini. Hyungku tidak seperti itu" ungkapku. See... I lied for you.

Secercah senyuman itu kembali. Tubuhmu menubruk tubuhku, memelukku dengan erat. "Hanya kau yang kupercaya. Aku tahu, namja tampan itu pasti berbohong padaku" ungkapmu

_I'm sorry._

"Mungkin yang ia katakan itu Kim Kibum—anak farmasi. Kau kenal yang biasanya di panggil Key?" kebohongan itu keluar tanpa protes kerja otakku. Oh~ bagus! Aku membantumu kali ini Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati koridor yang membawaku ke aula pertemuan fakultas Ekonomi. Aku tersenyum ketika retinaku menemukanmu di sana. Bersama beberapa teman yang kukenal. Mereka Sungmin dan Ryeowook, juga hmm... Kibum. "Kyu! Here!" teriakkanmu menggema. Membuat tangan Sungmin membekap mulutmu yang selalu berteriak tak tahu tempat. Kibum hanya tertawa mendapati sikap konyolmu.

"Baiklah, semua kenalkan ini Kibum. Pacarku sekaligus tunanganku" kau memperkenalkannya di hadapanku dan kedua sahabatmu yang lainnya. Tahukah kau? Aku disini terluka karena itu. Aku hanya diam, memperhatikan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir pink tipismu. Manis—sungguh.

"Kalian tertarik ke kantin Fakultas? Aku yang traktir" Lihatlah si bajingan itu mengeluarkan senyuman killernya yang membuatmu selalu sukses memerah.

Sungmin berdecak, "Kau lupa kantin Fakultas Ekonomi sangat mahal".

Dia—si bajingan itu hanya tersenyum. "Itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun selalu ke fakultasku hanya untuk makan" God! Kau kira karena itu aku mengorbankan waktu dan tenaga bolak balik ke kampusmu? Hanya untuk makan dan menghemat uang? Bahkan untukmu aku rela membelikan satu universitas ini jika kau mau.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melirikku yang hanya nyengir. "Tak kusangka kau sepelit itu, Cho" terdengar mengejek. Aish... sialan kau! "Tenang saja, anggap saja bentuk rasa hormatku pada sahabat kekasihku. Lagipula kurasa Kyuhyun perlu memakan sesuatu yang enak sesekali" Tidak tahukah mereka kata-kata angkuh seorang Kim Kibum begitu tertutup indah dengan senyuman sialannya? Tck!

Disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk berhadapan denganmu yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan sang kekasih hati yang sama sekali tak mencintaimu itu. Hatiku meledak terbakar amarah ketika melihat bibir merahnya mengecup dahimu sesekali. Sekali lagi aku merasakan impianku selama ini di ambil olehnya.

Trrrtt..

"Ahh~ aku ketoilet dulu sebentar, Hyukkie" Kibum mengecup tangan putihmu. Berjalan tanpa pernah menoleh pada dirimu yang selalu memandangi punggungnya. Demi apapun hatiku sakit.

"Kalian lihat, dia amat tampan kan?"

"Sangat Hyukkie! Dia luar biasa" sambut Ryeowook. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda, karena namja mungil bersuara cempreng yang selalu ceria ini seolah kehilangan cahaya kegirangannya. "Apa ku bilang, kalian akan cemburu padaku. Bukankah begitu Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau sungguh hebat"

Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan aku terluka melihat senyuman indahmu itu? Kau selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia ketika mambahas tentangnya. Apakah kau bahagia? Itu artinya aku bahagia untukmu. Haisz... aku mulai menikmati peran melankolisku, meskipun aku bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Aku sungguh mencintainya, aku ingin bersamanya selamanya" matamu menerawang. Membayangkan dirimu dan dia yang membina sesuatu yang selama ini selalu menghiasi tidurku. Aku juga memimpikan hal yang sama, hanya saja cast disana bukanlah kau dan dia melainkan aku dan kau. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyu?"

Aku tersentak, sadar jika kau sedang menuntut sesuatu dariku. Senyuman membuat hatiku melebur, merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi tatapan itu membuatnya sesak di saat yang bersamaan. "I don't know what to say no more" aku menggendikkan bahuku. Seolah tak peduli meski aku ingin berteriak 'KENAPA KAU BEGITU PERCAYA DENGANNYA?'

"Kenapa Kibum lama sekali? Aku akan melihatnya kebelakang" kau beranjak, meninggalkanku dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin, kedua sahabatmu.

"Aku tak percaya dia sungguh percaya dengan Kibum" Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Aku bahkan tidak percaya, dia bisa berurusan dengan Kibum" sambung Ryeowook meminum jus jeruk di mejanya. Hei... kalian mengetahuinya? Sejak kapan?

"Hei.. Kyu, kenapa kau bisa membiarkan si bajingan seperti Kibum mendekatinya? Biasanya kau tak membiarkan siapapun mendekati Eunhyukmu!" jari telunjuk Sungmin mendorong dadaku. Meminta penjelasan sekaligus paksaan agar aku menjauhkan Eunhyuk—yang mereka anggap saudara dari Kibum.

"Sudahlah, Hyung~. Mau bagaimana lagi, serangan pesona Kibum sudah merambat ke Seni. Kita bisa apa?" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Bajingan itu sangat terkenal di fakutas hukum, kenapa orang seni seperti Eunhyuk tak mengetahuinya?" lanjut namja berparas mungil tersebut.

Sungmin menopang dagunya. "Ahh! Kenapa kau diam saja Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau tidak terlalu peduli dengan gosip universitas, tapi bisakah demi Eunhyuk kau sedikit peduli" protes Sungmin.

Aku menunduk, siapa bilang aku tidak tahu. Aku amat tahu. "Si bajingan itu bahkan membawa lelaki berbeda di setiap malam di kamarnya. Yang paling sering dia bawa adalah anak Ekonomi semester 2 jurusan manajemen industri bernama Oh Sehun. Dia selalu makan sayur dan orange jus saat sarapan. Dia tidak suka makan siang dan malam di rumah. Dia hanya meninggalkan kamarnya ketika sedang makan, berkencan dan kuliah"

"WOW! Kau sepertinya amat mengetahui Kim Kibum. Apa kau pernah menjadi korbannya?"

Aku menatap risih pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang kini begitu takjub padaku. Mereka bahkan mengerjab lucu, membuatku ingin menjitak kepala mereka bergantian. "Sh*t! Persetan aku pernah menjadi korbannya. Mungkin saja begitu, dia mengambil lelakiku" ungkapku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Dan oh... tebak, kau tahu kesialan lain yang berhubungan dengan si bajingan itu?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. BRAKKK... aku menyadarkan mereka dengan menggebrak meja. "Aku adik dari seorang Kim Kibum!"

"YACK! KAU SERIUS?" pekik mereka bersamaan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Maafkan aku" kau lihat, dia bahkan tersenyum masih dengan senyuman menjijikkan ketika melihatmu meneteskan air mata. Dia melepaskan cincin di jari manisnya dan menggenggam tanganmu untuk menerima cincin itu. Si bajingan itu kenapa tetap bisa tersenyum seperti seorang _hypocrite_. "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Aku memiliki yang lain"

Dia mengakuinya dan bukan hanya hatimu yang hancur saat mendengar itu. Aku yang berdiri di sampingmu juga ikut terluka. Bukan karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, karena bagian dari jiwaku adalah milikmu. Percayalah, ketika kau sakit aku merasakannya juga.

"Hyung, kau tak seharusnya meninggalkannya. Aku yang salah disini" lihatlah lelaki bernama Sehun itu. Berusaha mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu. Mendorong tubuh Kibum agar berbalik padamu. Dia diam, memeluk tubuh lelaki itu, "Tidak, Sehunnie. Hati ini memilihmu. Ayo kita pulang, dia akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung?"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang"

Pulang? Kemana? Ke kamarmu? Seharusnya aku sadar kau sudah menetapkan hatimu pada lelaki bernasib sial itu. Setidaknya Eunhyuk beruntung, kau tak memilihnya. Mobil mewah milik Kibum berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan kami. Aku tersentak saat ku rasakan, pelukan hangat dan dadaku basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir di sana.

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku Kyu" rajukmu memukul dadaku pelan. Meminta pertanggung jawaban yang kubalas dengan pelukan yang lebih erat. Aku tersenyum dalam diam. "Aku berjanji aku akan membayar banyaknya air mata yang kau keluarkan untuknya dengan senyuman yang akan terlihat dari bibir manis ini" entah keberanian dari mana, aku membuang sementara gengsi ini.

Ku dongakkan wajahmu, menikmati bibir ranum yang masih betah masuk ke dalam mimpiku. Sekarang aku menikmatinya, meski bercampur airmata, biarlah. Kau mendorongku kuat, menggosok bibirmu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?"

"Kenapa hanya kau satu-satunya yang tak mengetahui?" aku menatapmu sayu. Mengacak rambutmu. "Aku mencintaimu"

%ika. Zordick%

BRUUUUKKK... BRAAAKK...

"Bangunlah pemalas!" oh baiklah Kim Kibum, kau menghancurkan mimpi indahku lagi. Kau sungguh kakak terkutuk yang harusnya di binasakan dari dunia ini.

"Damn! What the Hell with you" aku mengutukimu sambil mengelus punggungnya yang menikmati marmer dingin kamarku. "Hyung~ apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sehun menyadarkanku atas satu hal. Kenapa bocah itu ada di sini?

"Hei cadel, mengapa kau disini?" aku menatap nyalang pada bocah iblis yang tingkat keusilannya hampir sederajat denganku. Dia memasang tampang meweknya, Tch.. menjijikkan. Dia berlari memeluk Kibum, menumpahkan airmata buayanya di dada hyungku tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak iparmu, Cho!"

"Tethun takit hati bum" adunya dengan cadel parah. Ingat umur! Ingat umur hoy!

"Cepat mandi, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan calon adik iparku menunggumu terlalu lama saat hari pernikahan"

"Eh..." aku terdiam. Otak jeniusku mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh Kibum. "Sepertinya dia lupa hari ini hari pernikahannya dengan Eunhyuk hyung" Sehun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan menggemaskan. Jika aku diposisinya, kupastikan aku akan segera menindih tubuh itu dan mulai menjilatinya. Tapi karena itu adalah Kibum, kurasa itu takkan terjadi. Dia meraih ponselnya dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku menekan tombol hijau karena memang itu sebuah panggilan. "CHO KYUHYUN BRENGSEK! CEPAT KEMARI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHAN INI!" suara Eunhyuk. Aku melihat tanggal di kalender rumahku. Ini... tahun 2013?

"Hyung, bukankah aku harus kuliah sekarang?"

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa Cho? Kau sudah menyelesaikan S2 mu dan kau masih ingin kuliah? Ayolah kau bisa mengambil S3 ketika kau sudah menikah. Sekarang cepat bersiap atau ku pastikan Eunhyuk hyung, sungguh akan membatalkan pernikahannya"

Aku terdiam. Kenapa si Sehun begitu fasih menasehatiku? Bukankah hooboe ku itu begitu takut berbicara denganku dahulu. "Sejak kapan sikapnya begitu berani padaku?" tanyaku ketika dia melenggang keluar dari kamarku.

"Sepertinya benturan semalam membuat kepalamu bermasalah. Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Sehun yang memukul kepalamu dengan sendok sayur. Dia memang seorang yang jahil, sejak menikah denganku"

"Kau sudah menikah dengan Sehun? Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?" pekikku, menggoncang tubuh Kibum. Meminta penjelasan, enak sekali dia membuat Eunhyukku menangis lagi. "Tentu saja Eunhyuk menikah denganmu" Kibum menatapku datar. Dia masih hyungku. Aku sedang tidak di culik alien dan hyungku ini berubah menjadi periang yang banyak bicara.

"Kau merebut Eunhyukku dahulu" tudingku. Dia menaikkan kacamata berbingkai putih yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. "Sebaiknya kau tarik kata-katamu itu sebelum Sehun membunuh kita berdua. Berhentilah mengerjaiku, aku tak ingin si Kris datang dan menggantungku karena Sehun melapor padanya"

"Bummie! Sebaiknya aku pakai pakaian yang mana?" teriak Sehun dari luar.

"Kau cantik memakai apapun" jawab Kibum santai. "Bangunlah! Dan kepalamu sebaiknya segera kita periksakan setelah selesai resepsi pernikahanmu"

"Aku tampan!"

"Ya... ya... aku yang manis di sini"

%ika. Zordick%

Aku melumat habis bibirmu. Menikmati sentuhan seduktif jemari rampingmu yang mulai melucuti jas pernikahan yang ku gunakan. "Kenapa aku bisa memimpikan hal aneh seperti itu dan muncul tiba-tiba menikahimu?" tanyaku saat tautan kami terlepas.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_I don't know... maybe, because love" _ujar Eunhyuk.

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau bisa berbahasa Inggris" celotehku tak jelas

Eunhyuk melototkan matanya dan berlari keluar. BRUUUKKKK... aku jelas melihat Kibum, Sehun, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan seorang lelaki yang merupakan kakak ipar Kibum—Kris terjatuh dari pintu dibuka tiba-tiba oleh Eunhyuk. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kegilaan Kyuhyun? Kurasa dia kembali ke jaman song go kong!" pekik Eunhyuk frustasi.

Aku terdiam, kurasa koloborasi sendok sayur dan Sehun sungguh sempurna membuatku melupakan sebagian memoriku atau aku malah membuat memori baru. PLAAAKK... timpukan sandal dari Sehun membuatku melotot tajam pada magnae sialan itu.

BRUUUKKK...

Dan segalanya menjadi gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baby! Kau membuat Kyuhyun pingsan lagi" aku bisa mendengar suara Kibum hyung. Benar itu Kibum hyung. "Jangan bilang aku harus mengungsikanmu ke China jika kau terus jahil seperti ini Sehun! Kau tahu kalau si setan itu bisa membalasmu dengan lebih keji" ini suara Kris. Orang yang ku kenal di China—saat aku mengambil gelar Master of Bisnis.

Sehun, tidak pernah satu universitas dengan kami. Aku ingat sekarang. Kalau semuanya yang sebelumnya hanya mimpi, mungkin karena cintaku padanya. Lalu _siapa yang sialan sekarang?_

END

Kyuhyun: apa-apaan ini? Ini terlihat gila! Ternyata aku bermimpi begitu?

Kibum: tentu saja kau bermimpi dan kau kehilangan ingatanmu akibat timpukan dari Sehun

Kyuhyun: berani sekali kau menimpukku #toyor kepala Sehun

Sehun: ini ada dalam natah hyung!

Kris: berhentilah cadel sehun!

Sehun: belitik tetali!

Kibum: sebaiknya untuk yang menjanjikan FF pada si ika zordick. Segera membayarnya sebelum dia memberikan FF yang lebih abal dari ini. Aoh... aku akan gila! Dia sungguh membuat crack pair gila! Aku dan Sehun!

Sehun: sejak kapan kau cerewet hyung

Kibum: sejak kau jadi pair ku

Kris: aku hanya berdoa semoga, taoku tidak menjadi ukemu

Kibum: dia taoris shipper, kurasa itu takkan terjadi!

Kyuhyun: kalau kyukris bagaimana?

Ika: jangan bermimpi kyu, yang cocok kris kyu! BWAHAHAHAHHA #ditimpuk

Akhir kata! Mohon reviewnya ! #peluk kibum


End file.
